dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2)
The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Appearance In the trailer Future Warrior is a blue haired young Saiyan male who is seen wearing a black and white jacket. He also wears blue colored pants and maroon colored shoes, along with a Scouter similar to the one worn by Tagoma. Biography Background The Future Warrior was a one of the many beginner Time Patrollers. Each time, the Supreme Kai of Time and the former Supreme Kai of Universe 7 pick one to be an official Time Patroler, if they could pass the test that is. But until then, it was small time trip after small time trip. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Becoming an official Time Patroller One day, while snooping on Age 779, he got a call to be and official Time Patroller after passing the test. Excited for the new job, he rushed immediately to Condon City. There, he met the Supreme Kai of Time, who told him to find Old Kai for his mission. After asking some people around, he finally reached Old Kai, who sent him on a mission in Age 761. Saiyan Saga On his trip to Age 761, he assisted Goku and Piccolo in a fight against Raditz, who was mysteriously powered up by a mysterious source. He successfully helped Goku weaken Raditz, prompting Piccolo to deliver the final technique, restoring the timeline. The Future Warrior made it back to Age 852, in which Old Kai congratulated him, though warning him that this job will get harder. List of Masters *Piccolo - *Vegeta - *Krillin - *Android 18 - *Gohan and Videl - Trains the Future Warrior as a team *Mr. Satan - *Gotenks - *Goku - *God of Destruction Beerus - *Captain Ginyu - *Yamcha - *Tien - *Lord Slug - *Zarbon - *Dodoria - *Frieza - *Broly - *Cell - *Raditz - *Nappa - *Kid Gohan - *Jaco - *Majin Buu - *Pan - *Turles - Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to levitate with the use of ki. **'Dragon Dash' - The ability to create an aura to enhance flight speed. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of ki attack. *'Maximum Charge' - The ability to gather ki to utilize maximum power. *'Angry Explosion' - An explosion of pink energy with wide range *'Final Kamehameha' - A powerful energy wave which combines Final Flash and Super Kamehameha. The Future Warrior was shown to be using Final Kamehameha in the trailer. *'Bending Kamehameha' - An energy wave that changes direction if needed. *'Super Kamehameha' - A more powerful version of the Kamehameha. *'Super God Fist' - A powerful punch with enormous force to the face. *'Super Destructo-Disc' - A more powerful version of the Destructo Disc. He is shown using this more powerful technique in the demo. *'Special Beam Cannon' - A powerful energy wave created by Piccolo. *'Meteor Crash' - A rush attack used by Goku. *'Consective Energy Blast' - A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. *'Afterimage' - An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - A variation of the Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. *'Instant Rise' - A variation of Rapid Movement. *'Bomber DX' - *'Evil Explosion' - *'Light Grenade' - *'Destructo Disc' - *'Double Sunday' - *'Masenko' - *'Rise to Action' - *'Orin Combo' - *'Evil Ray Strike' - *'Evil Rise Strike' - *'Scatter Kamehameha' - *'Giant Storm' - *'Super Explosive Wave' - *'Spirit Slash' - *'Instant Rise' - *'Super Back Jump' - *'Arm Crash' - *'Genocide Shell' - Transformation Super Saiyan If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior can utilize the Super Saiyan transformations as Awoken Skills. This transformation can be unlocked by sparring with Vegeta at the Capsule Corporation Time Rift anomaly. Eventually Vegeta will notice the Future Warrior isn't transforming and is shocked to learn that they cannot transform despite their high power level. Vegeta tells them to talk to Bulma and Kid Trunks about the Super Saiyan transformation which will unlock a new quest "Saiyan Awakening" where they will face off against both SSJ Goku and SSJ Vegeta. During this quest their Super Saiyan transformation will become available mid-battle. After beating both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms, Goku will transform into a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta will transform into a Super Saiyan 2. They must then defeat SS3 Goku and SSJ2 Vegeta to complete the quest. Completing this quest will unlock the Future Warrior's Super Saiyan transformation permanently. The Super Saiyan form that they can transform into depends on how much Ki the Future Warrior has. Future Super Saiyan This transformation is unlocked after completing the post-game scenario battle with Future Trunks and Future Gohan vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; this form allows the Ki to recuperate faster than any other Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 2 The Future Warrior can transform further into Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3 At max ki, the Future Warrior can become a Super Saiyan 3. Power Pole Pro If chosen as an Earthling, the Future Warrior can call forth the Flying Nimbus and wield the Power Pole. Become Giant If chosen as a Namekian, the Future Warrior can grow giant to become a Great Namek. Purification If chosen as a Majin, the Future Warrior can transform into a Pure Majin, in which their physical appearance greatly resembles Kid Buu. Turn Golden If chosen as a Frieza Clansman, the Future Warrior can gain access to his race's Ultimate Evolution. Like Frieza himself, the Warrior's version turns Gold. Unlock Potential The Future Warrior can achieve this transformation if they manage to achieve a "Z-Rank" in every Advancement Test at the Orange Star School. Gallery Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Future Characters